True love
by bbielski14
Summary: It's been 6 months since Rhydian left Maddy. Maddy realizes a lot about herself and realizes a lot about love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy!**

Maddy POV

It's been 6 months since Rhydian left me for Ceri and Bryn. Why? I don't know. I haven't stopped thinking about him. His smile…his beautiful eyes…they brightened everything. What am I saying?! I can't do this now. School is about to start. NO! I can't stay here. I can't sit in a classroom and not think about him. I can't move one. I can't let go. I have to run.

3rd person POV

Maddy ran away from school from her friends from everyone. She ran all the way to the special spot on the tree where Rhydian and her went most of the time. Maddy took a deep breath. She cleared her head and laid down. She closed her eyes and slept peacefully.

_Everything was silent. The trees swayed to the beat of nature's song. The bright sun warming the very ground Maddy and Rhydian ran. Maddy was falling behind, but Rhydian slowed just a bit for her to catch up. They ran alongside a river. Everything felt right. Rhydian stopped running and looked at the river. Maddy stood beside him wondering what he saw. _

Maddy instantly awoke when she heard her best friend Tom call her name. She sat up and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Have the dream again?" Tom said with sympathy. Maddy nodded and looked away avoiding eye contact. "Listen Mads, I know you're hurting and I know you really don't want to admit it, but sometimes talking helps you vent your feelings." Tom sat down next to Maddy andput his arm around her in a comforting way. Maddy looked at Tom and started to cry harder than she has ever cried before. "Let it out, Mads. We all know you've been keeping it in for so long." After about 15 minutes, Maddy took a deep breath and said, "Rhydian…he's really gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. He was, before you found out, the only person who I could actually relate to. I could tell him my feelings about the whole wolfblood thing. He actually listened to me and comforted me in a way no one else could." Tom nodded, but felt a little hurt. "I know, but can I ask you a question…about him?" Maddy looked at her best friend shocked, but she understood. "You can ask me anything." Maddy gave a little smile. "Ok, Did Rhydian ever…I don't know…nevermind." Tom looked away hoping she wouldn't say anything. "Now you have to tell me. I'm curious." Maddy smiled and hoped Tom would finish what he was saying. "Ok, did Rhydian ever…kiss you?" Maddy's smile turned into a frown. "No. He didn't, but if he were still here, he probably would have. Why?" Tom hesitated but then answered.

**Find what Tom says next chapter. Please leave comments of what you thought. This was my first writing ever! I'm excited to get your feedback so I can improve. Thanks for reading! Will be posting later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter, you read about Maddy's feelings and you've probably been wondering about what Tom is going to say next. Hope you enjoy! –Brooke**

Tom POV

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. How can I resist that? She wasn't making this easy. She needs to know! NO! She doesn't need to know. What should I tell her? The truth? Lie? I don't know anymore. Ok, telling the truth is hard, but it's the right thing to do. "Maddy, I just thought that maybe you did once. I know you always said that you two weren't dating, but me and Shan always had this feelings that maybe there was a spark between you." I looked at her apologetically for bringing Rhydian up again, but I think she understood.

Maddy POV

Why would he say that to me? Don't cry! Don't cry! "Actually there is something I have to tell you. Um…we have to tell you." He said. We? We? Who is we? "I mean me and Shannon. Shan and I are…dating." Tom is dating Shannon? What? I smiled at the thought. "Wow! That's great news!" I said, kind of relieved he doesn't have a crush on me anymore.

3rd person POV

Maddy hugged Tom goodbye. "Hey, maybe instead of moping around, you should do something about it." Tom said hoping to give Maddy some inspiration. Maddy started to walk home when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She slowly turned around when….a squirrel jumped down from the tree in front of Maddy. She chuckled and started to walk home again.

That night, Maddy laid in her bed thinking about what Tom had said. What should she do about it? She sat up realized exactly what she would do.

Maddy POV

I'm gonna go find him! I need a change of clothes and a sleeping bag. She quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, then put her shoes and jacket on. I need to find him.

3rd person POV

Maddy quietly slipped out of the house and ran through the woods. The sky was dark, but the diamonds sparkled brighter than the moon. The trees were still, but the party animals were still lively. Maddy continued running until she got to the edge of her pack's territory. The line which stood between Maddy and Rhydian was right in front of her. She took a deep breath and carefully stepped over the line. She looked at the forest that she knew so well and saluted to her home. She turned right around, but was stopped by this figure in the distance. A man? A wolf? Maddy smelled the air for which the scent did not appear. She walked to the figure slowly hoping to get a closer look. She stepped forward one last time and realized what she saw wasn't just a figure. It was a scarecrow! 1000 pounds of pressure dropped from her shoulders. She continued walking through the new territory when she heard voices in front of her. She saw people, real people, no, wolfbloods. Maddy remained as quiet as she could. She got closer and closer and suddenly she was scooped up in a big black bag. She smelled the scent. It was unfamiliar. She tossed and turned. Her eyes grew golden and her hand grew claws. She scratched at the bag several times hoping to escape. She suddenly hit the ground as if he dropped the bag. The person unzipped the bag and she jumped out growling and howling. She looked around. Everyone saw her. She was surrounded by wolfbloods. Young and old. The whole camp surrounded her. "What are you doing here?" a man said. "Who are you?" a woman growled. Maddy quickly returned to her human self. "My name is Maddy and I come in peace! I am looking for someone." The wolfbloods that surrounded her returned to their human selves. "Who are you looking for?" a little girl asked. Maddy smiled at her and looked at the man stepping towards her. "I am the alpha here. My name is Bohr. This is my daughter, Lani. Who are you looking for?"

Maddy POV

The sweet little girl was Bohr's daughter. Aww! She is so cute! "I am looking for another wolfblood. His name is Rhydian. Does anybody know him?" I heard gasps come from the crowd. "Follow me." Bohr said. I hesitated a little, but I went.

3rd person POV

Bohr led Maddy into his hut. The hut smelled of cinnamon and wood. "What do you want with him?" Maddy looked down, but then she explained. "You see, sir, he is my friend, but he left me for the wild. I needed to see him one last time so I can finally say goodbye. I left my territory to find him, but as you can tell, I haven't yet." The alpha smiled and laughed. Maddy looked confused, but then she chuckled a little. "Wow! He really doesn't like to stay in one place for so long! I have a eldest daughter. She's 15. She is everything to me other than Lani. Her name is Brooke. She has bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She and Rhydian were supposed to marry a couple days ago, but he ran off somewhere. I haven't seen him since. Sorry about your luck! I think you should go now. I feel my people don't want you here." Maddy nodded and left the hut. She told the people she was sorry for wasting their time and she left. She ran through the forest all the way back to the edge of her territory. She noticed something different though. The scarecrow was knocked down. The head was pointing towards her home. That means whoever knocked it down was going towards her home.

Maddy POV

My heart literally dropped. I walked slowly towards the line when Rhydian jumped down from the tree. I gasped, but ran towards him. He smiled and ran away. He ran right to my house. Once he stopped, I tackled him to the ground. "Where have you been?" I said while smiling so big.

Rhydian POV

I looked at her. She was so happy to see me. This feeling I got when I saw her walking. This was where I belonged. With her and her family is where I wanted to be. "I was coming back when I saw you walking. Why were you out there? You crossed the territory line. What were you doing?" She smiled and looked at me with her big brown eyes. "I was looking for you. I wanted to say goodbye, since you failed to do so before, but now that you are back, I guess saying goodbye would be rude." She said as she hugged me tightly. She finally let go. I pulled in her in real close and…

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. What do you think will happen? I want to hear your ideas. I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So last chapter, Maddy finds Rhydian. Anyway I would like to give credit to Ivannauser99 for this idea. If you have any ideas about what should happen next please comment.**

3rd person POV

Maddy suddenly awoke in a warm cabin. She quickly sat up and looked around terrified for what could've happened. The smell coming from another room quickly intoxicated Maddy's lungs. Breathing in the sweet smell, her eyes turned golden. Taking in the scent of cinnamon and brown sugar, she followed her nose into what looked like a kitchen, quickly forgetting about the dream she just had. Maddy looked around, hoping to find someone. "Hello dear!" An elder lady said as she came in from the outside. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I found you curled up next to the big tree outside. I couldn't just leave you out there." She put a warm, loving smile on her wrinkled face. "Thank you so much, but I really should be going." Maddy said hoping she could get out alive. Secretly, Maddy was thinking she was kidnapped and the nice old lady was just playing it off as if she "found" me. "Ok. But I just made an apple pie, would you like to take some with you, young wolfblood?" Maddy looked at her confused when she said wolfblood. Maddy looked at the lady as she turned around. The little lady's blue eyes turned gold proving she was a wolfblood too. "Thank you, but I should get back to my family." Maddy left relieved she wasn't in any serious trouble. She walked through the thick, black forest aware of what's around her. A twig snaps in the background. Maddy spins around wickedly hopefully scaring away whatever it was. Nothing there, just darkness overtaking the woods. Maddy walked faster and faster until she was running as fast as she could. "Maddy?" a voice in the distance called. Maddy stopped running and looked around. She could see anything. Scared as she was she said, "Who's there?" All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her in the air. She hated being tiny and this was just another reason. Maddy kicked and screamed until the person turned her around to face him. "Rhydian?" Maddy said surprised. "You're here! I can't believe this. Am I dreaming again?" Maddy pinched herself several times before jumping into Rhydian's arms. "Why are you out here by yourself?" Rhydian said looking concerned, but very happy to see her again. But the thing is, Maddy didn't know why she was out there. "I think I may have been sleepwalking. I'm literally not sure." Rhydian laughed at the idea. "Ok, well you're kind of far from your house. Do you want to come with me back to my place." Maddy nodded while yawning. "Here, get on!" Maddy jumped on to Rhydian's back and he carried her all the way to the cabin. Maddy's eyes widened for this was the place she had just came from. Rhydian took her hand and led her inside. "Hello Rhyd-" The little old lady was shocked to see Maddy again. "You're back! With Rhydian. Did you two just me?" Rhydian looked confused by what she just said, but he answered anyway. "No, Grandmom. This is the girl I was telling you about. You know, Maddy Smith? And what do you mean…back? Was she here before?" Maddy waved at the lady and smiled awkwardly trying to avoid the silence. "Yeah, Rhydian, I was here. She found me asleep by the tree and took me in." Rhydian hugged his grandmother for being so nice to her and then pulled Maddy into the other room down the hall and into his bedroom. "If I would've known she was your grandmother, I would've said something." Rhydian smiled and then hugged Maddy tightly. "I hope you know I've been missing you like crazy." Rhydian said. "Same here." Maddy smile sat next to him on the little bed. "I thought you were with Ceri and Bryn? How did you end up here?" Rhydian nodded and took Maddy's hand. "I really would love to explain, but all I want to do is this." Rhydian kissed Maddy softly on the lips letting her know he really does love her. Maddy smiled and nestled up to him. They both laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning, Maddy woke up with Rhydian beside her opening his eyes. They looked at each other with love in their eyes. They got up went in the kitchen. To their disbelief, They found the little lady dead on the floor with claw marks to her chest. "We have to get out of here, Maddy!" Rhydian said. Maddy was in shock with tears running down her face. Who could have done this? What did they want? Rhydian took Maddy's hand and they both ran out of the cabin and standing about 20 feet away was….


End file.
